Pains of the Heart DISCONTINUED
by Kira Y
Summary: Bella is now a Vampire but there is a twist, she is different from the others. She doesn't feed on blood and has retained her memories. When Edward learns the truth behind her almost death, will he be able to save her or will he suffer Pains of the Heart?
1. In Which Edward Is Frozen

"Bella? Bella answer me? Please Bella. Carlisle, she's not waking up. Please Bella, wake up!" An angel wept over me. Why, angels shouldn't cry. "Bella, why? Why did you do this?" The angel asked me. I wanted to answer but I couldn't find any words. I wanted to call out but my mouth would not obey.

"Edward, you have to change her now. If not you will lose her for good." Another angel, a hyperactive one, but still an angel.

"Edward, Alice is right. She will die if you do not change her now. If you cannot I will, if you want me to." That was Carlisle's voice.

I found my voice. "Edward", I choked out, "It is… okay. I… love… you." With that everything blacked out. The last thing I remember is a stinging pain in my neck. It felt like something or someone had bitten me.

I woke up in a room that I didn't recognize at first. Gradually, I became aware of my surroundings. I was in Edward's room. I sat up slowly. He was by my side in an instant.

"Bella, are you feeling alright? Does anything feel weird?" He asked me.

"N-no. I am alright." I replied, shakily. I struggled to get out of the bed. He quickly realized what I was doing and helped me get up.

"Do you know how beautiful you look?" He asked me. I gazed at him and was about to reply when Alice burst in.

"BELLA!! YOU ARE UP!! I WAS SOO WORRIED!" she yelled excitedly.

"Gawd Alice, you are so loud. Could you tone it down a bit?" I asked.

"Oh, sorry. CARLISLE, ESME, EMMET, ROSE, JASPER!! BELLA'S AWAKE!!" She screamed yet again. I just growled at her which made Edward laugh. I turned to him and he froze. Literally. Alice stared at me.

"What did you do to him?" she asked. I shrugged and looked again. He was moving again.

"What the… what just happened?" He asked, clearly confused.

"It seems that Bella has one of her new powers already. Omigosh, that was so cool. You have to do that to Emmet." She said, more excited than she was before.

"So, how long was I out?" I asked. I was genuinely curious. I knew that I had been changed, but I didn't feel anything. I was truly weird. (I couldn't eat; drink, whatever you wanna call it, blood. It made me sick. When they asked me if I was hungry I said no. I could smell blood on Emmett because he had just gone hunting. It made me naucous. Carlise thought that this was due to my aversion to blood when I was still human, for the exact same reason. That reason being, it simply made me sick. Emmett had tried to tease me about it (emphesis on tried) but when he did let's just say giving him the "cold" shoulder was putting it lightly. Needless to say Emmett now avoided making me angry. Edward was having a fit everytime Emmett thought that I was even nearing boiling (or should we say freezing) point.)

"You were out for only two days. You never even cried out during the change. It was extremely accelerated. I've never seen anything like it." Carlisle said.

"I always knew she was a weird one. I mean come on, what kind of vampire doesn't drink blood?" Emmet said.

"The kind who will freeze your ass if you don't stop." I replied.

"Bella?" Alice called from the hall. "Could you come here for a minute?" she asked.

"Sure." I said wearily. As soon as we were outside she pounced.

"Now Bella, are you still going to go through with the wedding? I need to know. Please tell me." She begged.

"The wedding? Oh, well, I gave you free reign so I wouldn't dare call it off now would I? That wouldn't be very sisterly of me now would it?" I said. She grabbed me and hugged me so hard that had I been human my ribs would have snapped.

'The wedding'… I mentally shivered. 'That is what got me into this mess. Stupid Charlie.' I thought.


	2. In Which Carlisle Gets Extremely Angry

A/n: Sorry for the late update. Busy with my other story. Might not update for a while. Please don't get your hopes up.

I don't own the Twilight series. That right goes to Stephenie Meyer alone.

I should've known not to tell Charlie about the wedding without Edward there. It was stupid and reckless and I have clue why the hell I did it.

-+-+-+-+-+-+--+-+-+-+-+-+-+

"Umm… Charlie? Can I talk to you for a sec?" I said as I walked in the door shrugging off my soaked jacket and wet tennis shoes.

"Sure Bella. What's up?" he said. "Well, ya see… I think that you might want to sit down Charlie." He sat and looked at my, face filled with curiosity. "Umm, Bells, why do you want me to sit down? Oh Lord! You're pregnant aren't you?!" He screamed going as white as he could go.

"No Dad, I'm getting married." He paused in his ranting and asked "To whom?"

"Edward." I said simply and clearly. I was wrong about him going as white as he could go earlier, he somehow got paler. His mouth formed a little O and hung open. I had the strangest desire to say, dad, you're attracting flies. But instinct told me not to. Instinct was right.

"LIKE HELL YOU ARE! DAMN IT BELLA DID YOU NOT SEE HOW IT TURNED OUT WITH ME AND YOUR MOTHER? YOU WON'T BE GETTING MARRIED! OVER MY DEAD BODY! I GUARANTEE THAT THAT BOY IS GOING TO HURT YOU. HE DID IT ONCE, HE'LL DO IT AGAIN!" Charlie screamed.

"I BET IF IT WAS JACOB YOU'D HAVE NO WORRIES! YOU'D BE FINE WITH IT. DAMN IT CHARLIE WHY CAN'T YOU JUST LET ME BE HAPPY? FOR ONCE IN MY LIFE, can't I just be happy?" I screamed, whispering the last part.

"Well damn Bella. You give me no choice." Charlie said. It was the last thing I saw before darkness overwhelmed me.

"Dam-n i-it Cha- Char…" I couldn't finish my sentence before I passed out.

-+-+-+-+-+--+-+-+-+-+-+

I jerked, coming out of a trance that I was in. Edward was right beside me looking worried. I looked around and saw everyone looking at me. Jasper looked as if he could cry but couldn't.

"Bella, honey, did Charlie really do that?" I nodded and whispered "and worse" so faint that he might not have heard me even with his heightened hearing.

"Bella, what else did he do?" Carlisle asked. Everyone backed away because Carlisle was clearly pissed. I just hung my head and said, "Please, don't hurt him." I proceeded to show them what he had done.


	3. AN

Sorry My Readers. I am having to post this from school. My computer has a stupid virus on it. I am getting it fixed as we speak. Any thing that I post until further notice is from the school's computers. But on a lighter note, I am co-writing a Mai Hime fanfiction with my good friend Envy. She is awesome. IN her fanfiction I have assumed the Alias Kira Y. (No not from DeathNote) You will be able to tell the difference between our writings. Trust me. It is good after the first chapter. We know thatit is a little boring so we added a lot of Mini-Sode interruptions to help it along and to introduce you to us a bit.

Again sorry for the very upsetting news of this (also I just got ungrounded). I will try my best to get back on track ASAP.


	4. The Human Barbie

I do not own, if I did I be the happiest person on Earth.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When I say that Carlisle was angry well, that was an understatement. However, compared to Edward, well I would choose Carlisle to be the one to talk to Charlie. It was not that I wasn't pissed off thoroughly but he was still my dad and I didn't want him dead. He was my dad and I was annoyed. I had half a mind to do it myself but I was not sure if I could refrain from killing him. The worthless son of a bit… any way Alice would be bursting into my room in about ten seconds so I might as well get up and get into the shower as quickly as possible.

As I was getting out, I was dragged naked through my room and into my closet. Alice just looked at me and through my bathrobe to me. I hurriedly put it on and looked at her, silently fuming and wondering how to best take care of that little pest that was my sister.

"Oh come on Bella! You knew that I was on my way up here and that is why you even got into the shower. No dry off and put this on! You might not remember but today is you wedding rehearsal! Honestly, we are supposed to have superior memory and here you are as scattered brained as usual!" Alice exclaimed while throwing a heap of fabric at me. I Looked at it while she was ranting and apparently I seemed confused as to how to wear it. Because when Alice looked at me she threw her hands in the air and stomped over to me swearing all the way.

"For goodness sakes Bella, It is a damn jumper. Have you never worn one of these? Alright here, put this one on. I hope that you know how." Alice huffed snatching that…THING… from me and handing me something more familiar. It was a baby blue dress with silver leggings and blue ballet flats. She handed me a Silver belt to put around my waist when I had the dress over my head and the leggings in place. Rosalie then came in to do my hair. She dried it and then styled it into a mess of curls that looked like they were natural and I had woken up with them. Together, she and Alice did my makeup and my nails. _Why, oh, why was I the human Barbie Doll? The world may never know! _

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry it is so short but I was writing this and well got stuck. So instead of you guys waiting any longer for me to finish, I am posting this and will get the rest up by tomorrow afternoon. I am sorry.

Oh and I was rereading Breaking Dawn for the Umpteenth(millionth) time and I reread my first couple of chapters and I noticed something funny. Imaginary cookie if you can guess what!


	5. Again?

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

A / N: I haven't updated in forever! I am so sorry. I just couldn't think. I managed this, but i would like to hear any ideas that you might have. I have a pretty good idea of the direction of which i want to take this story so I had to increase the rating. Please enjoy.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________

I looked around at her family. My gaze traveled from Esme and Carlisle to Alice and Jasper. Apparently my nervousness did not go unnoticed by anyone. Jasper immediately sent a wave of calm towards me and Edward put his arm around me gently. I guess old habits die hard. I smiled and let me know that I was alright, though I'm sure that, judging by the expressions on their faces when they thought that I wasn't looking, Charlie soon would not be. As long as the treaty was not broken by spilling human blood, I didn't care what they did to him. Okay, I did a little. He's my father for God's sake! I still have a small amount of feeling towards him.

I suppose that I should say something, but for the "life" of me I can't figure out a single word to say. I tense again and Edward starts to rub my shoulder absentmindedly, if that was even possible for a vampire to do. Was it? Enough of that. The silence was becoming to tense and uncomfortable for me and though I was now a member of the Cullen Clan I began to fidget more than was normal for our act. Edward sent a glance to me and then looked away quickly. Carlisle on the other hand saved us from the thick and awkward silence.

"Bella today is supposed to be a happy day. We are just putting the finishing touches on your wedding and we hope that you will like it. Alice, would you mind taking Bella to prepare for the rehearsal as I need to speak with Edward?"

Alice only nodded, to eagerly for me to feel safe and she grabbed my hand a dragged me along behind her with a death hold on my hand as if she was not taking any chances on me making a break for it. I don't blame her, I probably would. I just shook my head and quickened my pace to catch up with her before she ripped off my arm. That wouldn't be to fun. I remember the horrible screams of all of those poor people. I still shudder at the thought of that event that took place. I think it was actually one of the only times Edward and Jacob agreed on anything, much less worked together. I loved them both so much. I miss him, Jacob that is. I haven't seen him since… anyway. My eyes are stinging and it feels as if I am going to cry but I know that it is impossible now. I reach up to my face to brush my hair out of my eyes. It really annoys me when that happens now.

As I am removing my hand, I catch a glimpse of something red on my hand. As I look I freeze. Alice is talking animatedly and doesn't notice that I have stopped moving until she was violently jerked back. I refused to move. My hand returned to my eyes and touched the rims of them. I pulled it away and the crimson substance was there, fresh and it smelled simply, delicious… revolting. My mind wouldn't choose. It kept jumping from one to another. My canines kept shrinking and growing ever so slightly.

"What is your problem Bell… OH MY GOD! BELLA WHAT'S WRONG!!!" Alice screeched. The last thing that I remember is the world turning upside down and being caught in arms that I knew immediately were Edward's.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________

I heard talking. It was soft though I knew they were talking at a normal octave. I tried to move but I couldn't. Couldn't speak, couldn't open me eyes. I was beginning to go back into the darkness. I swear I could hear Alice say, "Anything to get out of a party, Even if it was for her."

I wanted so badly to smack her then. I tried to speak again, but I was so tired. The darkness was beginning to take me over once more. I fell back into unconscious bliss.


	6. Author's Note

I have decided to place this story on Hiatus. i will resume working on it when i get inspiration. I've a severe case of writers block. When I decide to start again, I shall remove this note.


End file.
